


За все нужно платить

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на Новогодний мини-фест «it's magic».<br/>Текст заявки: ЮнДже "за все нужно платить".</p>
            </blockquote>





	За все нужно платить

Перебравшись через не слишком высокую изгородь и едва не зацепившись краем куртки за давно нестриженый куст, Юнхо присел на корточки прячась за старой собачей конурой от двух светящихся окон на первом этаже. Через тонкую тюль отчётливо виднелись двое сидящих на диване, а цветные блики говорили о включённом телевизоре. Юнхо нахмурился. Все должны били уже спать.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув и бросив быстрый взгляд на окошко второго этажа, Юнхо продолжил свой путь. Останавливаться он не собирался. Ни за что.  
  
Стриженный газон, корявая яблоня, садовые гномы, кусты красных роз, задний двор, газон… Вот он — гараж.   
  
Вытерев об джинсы вспотевшие руки, Юнхо подтащил мусорный бак, проверил плотно ли закрыта на нём крышка и, не долго думая, вскочил на него. Ещё раз вытер руки, ухватился за край гаражной крыши и отталкиваясь ногами от стены стал забираться наверх. Подтянулся, упёрся локтём, забросил ногу, ещё раз подтянулся и закинул всего себя на пологую поверхность. Очутившись на крыше, Юнхо пытаясь отдышатся, позволил себе полежать, глядя на яркие звёзды, подставляя разгорячённое лицо ночному небу.   
  
Но времени совсем нет, и уже через две минуты он перепрыгивал на соседнюю крышу и крался по козырьку.   
  
Заветное окно мегало светом. Зелёная штора вытянутая ветром на ночную улицу, призывно развивалась. Юнхо набрал полную грудь воздуха и стянув кроссовки ступил на последний парапет.  
  
Минута и…   
  
Он даже не успел зацепиться за подоконник, как чужие руки уже тянули его внутрь.   
  
Юнхо буквально ввалился в комнату. Ударившись левым локтём о раму, а правым коленом о край непонятно откуда взявшийся стул. Но честно, боль в конечностях - последнее, что его волновало. Да и за всё нужно платить, пару синяков мизерная дань.   
  
Джеджун обвил его шею руками, а поцелуй был скорее похож на удушье. Юнхо выронил кроссовки больше не заботясь о создаваемом шуме и вцепился руками во второго мальчишку.  
  
— Слишком долго, придурок, — прошептал ему в губы Джеджун, отстраняясь и делая несколько шагов назад, пытаясь отойти подальше от окна.  
  
— Слишком много крыш, идиот, — в тон ответил Юнхо и не желая больше ни тянуть, ни разговаривать, стянул свою футболку и задрал чужую.  
  
Джеджун охнул и снова прильнул к нему, на этот раз с более размеренными поцелуям, но не менее страстными.   
  
: : : :  
  
Через минуту, так и не добравшись до кровати, наполовину одетые, они лежали на полу, цепляясь друг за друга.  
  
— Не хотел, чтобы ты приходил… Ты не должен был… — шипел Джеджун между стонами и поцелуями, толкаясь в ладонь Юнхо.  
  
— Больше не приду, — Юнхо укусил его за шею с силой захватывая нежную кожу зубами, посасывая, слушая как хнычет под ним мальчишка. — Последний раз…  
  
Выпутавшись из джинсов, Джеджун ловко закинул обе ноги Юнхо на бёдра прижимаясь пахом.   
  
— Юнхо… Юнхо… Я… я сначала… Давай быстрее! И только посмей издать хоть… звук, завтра твоей шайке...  
  
В ответ Юнхо укусил его за губу и звучно брякнув поясом об пол, стянул джинсы вместе с трусами.  
  
Джеджун выгнулся, откинул руки за голову, кажется в попытке схватиться за что-нибудь, но ничего поблизости не нашлось и пальцы бессознательно заскребли по полу. Закрывшиеся всего на мгновение глаза снова отрылись и уставились, через разметавшуюся по лбу чёлку, прямо на Юнхо.   
  
Он был восхитительным, и Юнхо задвигался быстрее, упёршись одной рукой в пол, а второй обхватив ягодицы Джеджуна с каждым толчком прижимая его к себе сильнее.  
  
Кажется, в какой-то момент он начал говорить или ругаться, или стонать, а может всё сразу, потому что ладонь Джеджуна прижалась к его рту, перекрывая как звук так и половину поступающего воздуха. Именно тогда Юнхо кончил, укусив грубоватые пальцы.  
  
: : : :   
  
— Животное, — облизывая его ключицы, сказал Джеджун несколько минут спустя, — грубое животное.   
  
— Будто с тобой можно иначе, — отзывался Юнхо, но в его голосе было в разы больше удовлетворения и желания, чем той призрачной ненависти, которая ожидалась.   
  
— А теперь поднимайся и становись на кровати на колени. Я буду тебя иметь так, чтобы ты и завтра перед своими дружками не мог ходить.  
  
— Слова-слова, Джеджунни, — забираясь на постель, Юнхо скинул помятые джинсы и, как он надеялся, соблазнительно улыбаясь,.  
  
Джеджун шлёпнул его по заднице и переворачивая навалился сверху, обвил шею руками и прижался губами.   
  
Юнхо в очередной раз подумал, что для главаря школьной банды Джеджун слишком любит все эти нежности. Любит их с ним — противником. Сам же он не собирался признаваться даже самому себе, что целоваться с Джеджуном было его вторым любимым делом, первым - секс с ним, естественно.   
  
: : : :   
  
Через несколько часов поцелуев, лишь на половину злобных слов, парочки головокружительных оргазмов и понимающей тишины, Юнхо, уже полностью одетый, снова стоял у окна.  
  
— Завтра заходи с другой стороны, там крыша ровнее, — прижимаясь открытым ртом к его губам шептал Джеджун.  
  
— Будто завтра я приду, — обнимая его за талию Юнхо прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Не приходи.  
  
Юнхо ещё несколько раз провёл ладонью по мягкой, горячей коже обнажённой спины, игриво дунув на чёрную неровную чёлку и перекинул ногу через подоконник.  
  
— Мне нет до тебя дела, — напомнил он, отчего-то улыбаясь.  
  
— Аналогично, — Джеджун упёр руки в бока, хитро жмурясь. — Убирайся уже, я спать хочу.  
  
Юнхо фыркнул и вышел на крышу, а через несколько минут уже перебирался через не слишком высокую изгородь, едва не зацепившись краем куртки за давно нестриженый куст.


End file.
